


Chronology of Star Wars (Mon Mothma/Madine) stories

by LCWells, Maggie_Nowakowska



Series: Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Jedi, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCWells/pseuds/LCWells, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Nowakowska/pseuds/Maggie_Nowakowska
Summary: The Mon Mothma and Crix Madine series is roughly chronological. Not all of them have been published yet. I thought this might be a helpful list to readers





	

There are two novels, and several short stories in the series that deals with Mon Mothma and Crix Madine. They are often more political and action than relationship heavy. They also deal with the collateral damage of politics and the war during the period between ROTS and Star Wars.

 

1) [Aftermath on Coruscant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977802) - The night of the Jedi Purge, Emperor Palpatine sends assassins after members of the Senate including Mon Mothma. She's saved by a Corellian officer, Crix Madine

 

2) [Meetings on the road to Rebellion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8124826) \- Several years after Mon Mothma's return to her home planet Chandrila after her near assassination, she meets again with Crix Madine - now a member of the Imperial Forces.

 

3) [Peles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8374582) \- On a daily assignment, Crix Madine is assigned to to protecting Alderaani Ambassador Dorris on a desert planet, Peles. Unfortunately thats the day when a major dam breaks, flooding the city and the Imperial base-- or was it the trio of TIE fighters that Madine saw heading towards the dam? And what was General Tarkin doing in the neighborhood?

 

4) Alderaan - What is an Imperial officer doing at the Summer Palace on Alderaan? Can the Organas, and Mon Mothma, sway Crix Madine from the Empire? Or at least show him alternatives?

 

5) [Pirates](http://archiveofourown.org/works/14763860) \- Even the Empire hates pirates, and Crix Madine has a promise to keep to Breha of Alderaan.

 

6) [For the Good of the Galaxy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6586441) \- Emperor Palpatine moves against Mon Mothma, ordering her old friend Crix Madine to assassinate her. That's not the only thing Palpatine wants though; he wants revenge and the blackening of her reputation

7) [Ceeli](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8443822) (with Maggie_Nowakowska) - Mon Mothma's top aide was arrested after her leader's escape. Can she be saved?

8) [Proof of Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6697414/chapters/15317737) \- After the destruction of the second Death Star, Rebellion Intelligence Chief, Crix Madine's ship, the _Crystalline_ is destroyed. Does that mean he's dead? Mon Mothma and Rebellion deals with that aftermath, and the missing Darth Vader.

 9) [Flowers for the Rebellion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9201938) \- Even in the heart of the Empire, the memory of the Jedi never dies for those that they helped before the purge. 

 


End file.
